


Rosengarten

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles steht mitten in einem wunderschönen, gepflegten Rosengarten. Doch irgendwo in diesem Garten lauert ein abscheuliches Grauen, das niemand je vermuten würde. Paradies und Hölle liegen nur einen Schnitt voneinander getrennt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosengarten

**Author's Note:**

> Von Joss geborgt.
> 
> Geschrieben für den Gunn Appreciation Month auf BFF und ausgezeichnet mit dem 3. Platz
> 
> Ich denke (hoffe) die Gewalt ist nicht zu bildlich dargestellt, aber da jeder anders einordnet, ab wann es zu bildlich wird, warne ich lieber mal vor.

Die Sonne war viel zu hell und blendete ihn. Charles schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und sah sich um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass er stundenlang in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte und plötzlich in gleißendem Licht stand, aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Eigentlich ergab nichts einen Sinn. Wo war er?

Er drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und sog den Anblick tief in sich auf. Rosen, soweit er sehen konnte. Wunderschön, gepflegt und in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben. Strauchrosen, dornenlose Rosen, langstielige Rosen, Kletterrosen … es gab nichts, was man hier nicht finden konnte. Außer einer Menschenseele. Er war allein. Allein mit den Pflanzen.

Langsam ging er zu einem Gerüst, an dem sich eine zartrosafarbene Rose hinaufrankte. Behutsam berührte er die Blätter und die kleinen Knospen. So voller Leben, so wunderschön anzusehen. Er senkte den Kopf etwas und sog tief den herrlichen Duft der offenen Blüten ein. Paradiesisch.

Er ließ von der Rose ab und ging weiter, zwischen Hecken und Büschen hindurch, alles Rosen. Bienen, Hummeln und Schmetterlinge tanzten durch die Luft. Vögel schwirrten durch den Himmel, saßen in den Büschen, zwitscherten. Idylle.

Er lächelte. Immerzu. Es war einfach zu schön und langsam fragte er sich, wie er hierher gelangt war. Zumal er kein Ende sehen konnte. So weit sein Blick es erfassen konnte, fand er nur weite Wiesenflächen, übersäht mit Rosenbüschen, durchbrochen von Rankhilfen und Hecken. Rosen. Überall.

Er ging zu einem Strauch, der etwas einsam und alleine inmitten einer gepflegten Wiesenfläche stand. Anders als alle anderen Rosen, schien dieser nicht gepflegt sondern regelrecht verwildert. Er trat näher und erblickte einen Korb, der neben dem Strauch stand. Darin fand er Handschuhe und eine Heckenschere. Langsam nahm er die Handschuhe und die Heckenschere auf, zog sie an und setzte die scharfen Schnittflächen an einem kleinen Ast an, der viel zu weit nach außen gewachsen war.

Mit geringem Druck durchtrennte er das dünne Holz, das abgeschnittene Ästchen sank zu Boden.

Blut. Es tropfte aus der frischen Schnittfläche. Verwundert betrachtete Charles den Busch, setzte erneut die Heckenschere an und schnitt einen weiteren Ast ab. Wieder tropfte Blut aus der Schnittfläche in das saftige, grüne Gras.

Nachdem er die Handschuhe abgelegt hatte, berührte Charles vorsichtig die rote Flüssigkeit, ließ etwas davon auf seinen Finger tropfen, roch daran, zerrieb den Tropfen. Es war wirklich Blut. Panik keimte in ihm auf. Eigentlich wollte er die Wunden verbinden, doch stattdessen griff seine Hand erneut nach der Gartenschere. Es war, als würde die Hand nicht zu ihm gehören, als führte sie jemand anders. Und er schnitt und schnitt. Blätter fielen, Äste brachen. Er achtete nicht auf seine Hände und der Busch wehrte sich nach Kräften. Längst waren seine Handrücken und Unterarme zerkratzt, mischte sich sein Blut mit dem Blut der Pflanze, tropfte ebenso in das Gras, welches das Blut begierig aufnahm und sich längst rot verfärbt hatte. Das Rot zog immer weiter, wie ein Kreis, breitete sich nach Außen hin aus.

Charles schnitt einen weiteren Ast ab und starrte plötzlich in Augen. Hellbraune Augen, panisch aufgerissen. Zu viel Weiß. Er wich erschrocken zurück, doch die Äste, die er zu Boden hatte fallen lassen, hatten längst Wurzeln geschlagen und hielten ihn fest, rankten sich um seinen Körper, zerkratzten seine Kleidung und seine Haut, machten es ihm unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Charles wollte schreien. Vor Angst, vor Schmerz, doch als er den Mund öffnete, rankte sich ein Zweig hinein, weiter in seinen Rachen, schob sich tiefer, riss Zahnfleich, Mundhöle und Zunge auf, bohrte sich immer weiter, als wollte er in seinen Magen gelangen. An der Stelle, an der zuvor noch der Strauch gestanden hatte, erblickte er sich selbst. Blutüberströmt. Eine verstümmelte Hand streckte sich in seine Richtung. Blut. Noch mehr Blut.

„Hilf mir!“, flehte der andere Charles ihn an. „Bitte. Hilf mir!“ Er streckte auch die andere Hand nach ihm aus, nicht weniger verstümmelt. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen und seine Brust zeigte eine lange, tiefe Wunde, die immer weiter aufklaffte. Blutige, verstümmelte Hände griffen nach ihm. Seine eigenen Hände. Panische, Schmerzerfüllte Augen starrten ihn an. „Wir müssen hier weg!“, schrie er gellend.

~*~

Panisch fuhr Charles aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Sein Puls raste, sein Herz pumpte frischen Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper.

„Hey. Hast du schlecht geträumt?“

Charles Kopf schoss zur Seite und er lächelte, als er die blonde Schönheit neben sich erblickte. Liebevoll strich er über ihre Wange.

„Ja,ich glaube schon. Aber es war ja nur ein Traum.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr und sie küssten sich liebevoll, bis sie auf einmal unterbrochen wurden.

„Nicht rumknutschen!“, rief Zach lachend und schmiss sich mitten zwischen seine Eltern.

„Kleiner Rabauke!“, meinte Charles lächelnd und drückte den kleinen Körper eng an sich, während Trish lachte und ihrem Sohn durch die Haare fuhr. „Und? Was machen wir heute?“, erkundigte sich Charles lächelnd. Den Traum hatte er vergessen. Er war glücklich. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Frau und einen kleinen Sohn. Was kümmerte ihn ein seltsamer Albtraum?

~*~

Erst Stunden später, er half Zach gerade bei seinen Schularbeiten, kam ihm der Traum wieder in Erinnerung. Seine eigene, verstümmelte, blutüberströmte Gestalt, die panisch aufgerissenen Augen. In dem Moment, da ihn Trish bat, eine neue Glühbirne aus dem Keller zu holen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie auf den Türknauf legte. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl nagte tief in ihm. Seltsam drängend, warnend. Und doch konnte er es nicht einordnen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und ging vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter. Angst, unbestimmte Angst, eine Vorahnung und irgendwo tief in ihm das Wissen, dass etwas einfach nicht stimmte …

Doch erst als der Dämon ihm nach langer Folter das Herz aus der Brust schnitt, in dem winzigen Moment zwischen seinem Leben und dem nahen Tod, wurde Gunn bewusst, wo er war, warum er hier war und was gleich passieren würde. Ein winziger Moment absoluter Klarheit und Gewissheit, während seine Augen sein eigenes Herz beobachteten, das in der riesigen Hand des Dämonen lag. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

~*~

Die Sonne war viel zu hell und blendete ihn. Charles schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und sah sich um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass er stundenlang in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte und plötzlich in gleißendem Licht stand, aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Eigentlich ergab nichts einen Sinn. Wo war er?

Er drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und sog den Anblick tief in sich auf. Rosen, soweit er sehen konnte. Wunderschön, gepflegt und in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben. …

**Author's Note:**

> Falls es unklar ist: Trish & Zach sind Frau und Kind die Lindsey - und danach Charles - in der Folterdimension der Senior Partner als "Familie" gegeben wurden. Die Story spielt also in Season 5, nach "Underneath" als Charles in der Dimenson festsitzt.


End file.
